


One Step At A Time

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Walking, malec teaching things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus teach their son how to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my friend Shajeea! Happy sixteenth!!!

Alec held the small chubby hands of his son, making sure Max’s feet touched the ground. Max wobbled slightly to regain his balance each time, but he held onto his father’s hand just as tightly, his navy blue fingers could only grip three of Alec’s fingers for now. Alec’s back was starting to hurt a little, being tall and crouching down for so long had its drawbacks. Magnus was sitting on the floor in the living room, clad in simple black pants and Alec’s sweater, his face devoid of makeup, his hair not spiked up, the eager look in his eyes and he gestured Max to wake towards him. He still took Alec’s breath away, with every look he gave Alec, with every kiss he stole from him, with the way he touched Alec that made Alec’s head hazy. Right now Magnus sitting there, with his fingers curling in a ‘come here’ gesture, blue sparks emitting from his fingers to catch Max’s attention, his face unguarded and happy, Alec wanted to do nothing more than to kiss Magnus senseless and whisper to him how much he adored him.

But there was an important task at hand, both of them were trying to teach Max how to walk unsuccessfully. Every time Alec let go of Max’s hand, Max would falls on his butt. He would always be startled at first with the force of the impact and then his face would either twisting in a warning that he was about to cry or he would just crawled away towards his toys, no longer interested in walking.

‘Alright Max,’ Alec cooed, trying hard to somehow make Max understand. ‘You can do this.’ Max looked up at his father when he heard his name and grinned. Alec couldn’t help but smile. ‘Look there’s papa,’ he said motioning his head towards Magnus. ‘Walk to him okay, look he’s got those sparkling blue lights isn’t that nice?’

Max looked at Magnus who was smiling at him. ‘Max,’ Magnus said. ‘Walk to me okay? Let’s show daddy how well you can walk!’ 

Max cried out in delight, his body surging forwards pulling Alec along. Alec was always surprised at Max’s strength. The kid had such potential in him. He moved forwards, following Max’s eager steps, his hands never letting go of his son’s. 

Magnus looked up at Alec and nodded. Alec let go of Max’s hands and it happened again. Max fell down. He let out an ‘omph’ of surprise before turning around to face his father and did something surprising.

He crawled to Alec and stood up, using Alec’s legs as support, the fabric of Alec’s pants fisting in his chubby little hands. He took hold of Alec’s hand and looked up at him, his face full of hope. 

Alec laughed at that and glanced at Magnus who was looking at his son in surprised, he smiled then and called out, ‘Here my little blueberry, come to Papa. C’mon.’

Alec took hold of Max’s hands again. They started walking again and this time Max let go of Alec’s hands and he was walking. 

He was walking to his Papa, his fat little legs steady as he went to him. Alec could only stare. He felt his eyes filling with tears but he blinked them away. All he could see was his son, his feet steady on the ground, his hands outstretched trying to reach Magnus. 

He fell down after almost reaching to Magnus but Magnus caught him. Alec was smiling so hard his jaw ached, he walked up to Magnus who was kissing Max’s cheek and he did the same with his son’s other cheek. 

‘My brave boy,’ Alec whispered proudly.

‘Wait till Aunt Izzy sees you,’ Magnus grinned.

Alec rolled his eyes, ‘Wait till mum sees you, she’s going to lose it!’

Max squealed in delight then squirmed as if he wanted to be put down. 

‘Again?’ Magnus asked as he sat down and let his son go. 

Max grinned in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alecbluewood on tumblr


End file.
